The present invention relates generally to the testing of engine components for leaks or cracks in fluid circulating jackets within the component and in particular to diesel engine cylinder heads, by utilizing an improved apparatus on which engine cylinder heads are mounted, prepared for testing and then tested by subjecting the head fluid-circulating jacket to a pressurized fluid whereby cracks or leaks may be detected.
Prior art teaches that engine cylinder heads and the like can be tested for leaks by sealing off the ports of the water-jacket conduits and thereby subjecting the conduits to a fluid under pressure. By utilizing a soap solution or other suitable solution it is then possible to determine the location of leaks or cracks in the defective head. The damaged portion of the head can then be repaired by conventional means.
A major problem in executing such a testing procedure in diesel engine cylinder heads and the like is manipulating the heavy cast iron heads prior to and during the test itself and sealing off and pressurizing the heads sufficiently to detect defects that are readily apparent only under actual operating pressures, yet enabling the testing and subsequent repair procedures to be conducted efficiently and rapidly.
Diesel engines by virtue of their higher compression pressures are by necessity significantly heavier than convential gasoline engines and a cylinder head from a diesel engine may weigh as much as five hundred pounds. Conventional testing and repair procedures of such components as disclosed by the prior art hold the head to be tested in a fixed position preventing its manipulation during testing and subsequent repair. The fixed position of the head inhibits a rapid and complete inspection of the head for defects and makes access to the head for repair purposes difficult.
Conventional procedures for the fluid pressure testing of engine cylinder heads often require the use of custom-made plates and gaskets to seal off the water jacket conduit ports so that a pressurized fluid may be introduced into the sealed water jacket enabling the location of cracks or leaks. Given that the variety of diesel engines on the world market is in excess of 500, for a testing facility to provide a complete testing and repair service it would be required to maintain a complete set of expensive, custom-made plates and gaskets, each for use on the cylinder head of a particular design. Furthermore, conventional apparatus utilizing custom-made plates and gaskets are constructed such that much of the cylinder head gasket mating surface is covered during the testing procedure. Thus repairs to the defective head are difficult or impossible to make without removing the port closure plate.
An attempt by the prior art to solve the preceding problem has resulted in the apparatus of Salsbury et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,984, whereby cylinder heads could be more rapidly and easily set up for testing; and which would permit the making of repairs without having to disconnect or remove the testing apparatus, thus enabling its use for further testing after repairs have been made. While the Salsbury apparatus has succeeded in shortening the testing and repair times for cylinder heads it has an inherent disadvantage in its inability to allow rapid positioning and manipulation of the cylinder head on the testing apparatus as the head is in a fixed position supported by adjustable jacks or blocks and shims. Furthermore, the engine mating gasket engaging surface is positioned closely below or within a frame structure used to support water jacket port closure means. This fixed configuration of the head within a frame assembly inhibits rapid setup, testing and repair of the head on the apparatus as the head cannot be easily inspected for cracks or leaks except on the gasket engaging surface. An additional disadvantage of the Salsbury apparatus is its inability to have the surface of the gasket engaging surface relatively free of clamps, plates or other obstructions so as to allow greater access to the head surface for repair purposes.
The present invention eliminates the above shortcomings by providing an apparatus for the fluid pressure testing of engine cylinder heads and the like which is of simpler design, of more economical construction, which can be universally used with engine cylinder heads, is more readily and rapidly set up, and enable manipulation of the head while mounted in the test apparatus promoting faster inspection and repair without remounting or removing the head from the testing apparatus. In addition the invention described herein provides a simpler means for scaling water jacket ports thereby allowing higher test pressures without the elaborate and cumbersome port closure devices that obscure the head surface and make repair procedures without removal of the test equipment difficult.